Wedge and socket assemblies are well known. Such assemblies are used to secure an end of a wire rope, such as in dragline and other applications where heavy loads are encountered. The wedge has a generally tapered shape that fits within a tapered passage of the socket. The wire rope is inserted through a passage, looped around the wedge and then routed back through the passage. When a load is applied through the wire rope, it tends to force the wedge into the socket.
Dismantling a wedge and socket connection can be very difficult. Even after the wire rope is cut, significant effort may be required to dismantle the wedge from the socket. Such efforts result in equipment downtime and increase the risk to personnel.